Stahn (4★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10573 |idalt = |altname = Stahn |no = 780 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 40, 44, 82, 86, 90, 94 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 30, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 40, 44, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A young man from another world in search of the Eye of Atamoni. Although initially a simple shepherd, Stahn left his hometown of Lienea, where he lived with his grandfather and his younger sister, to become a soldier in service of the kingdom of Seinegald. After smuggling himself aboard the ship Draconis to make his way to the capital, Darilsheid, the ship was suddenly attacked. Looking for a weapon to defend himself with inside the ship, Stahn experienced the encounter of a lifetime. |summon = So you summoned me here? I'm Stahn Aileron! What's your name? |fusion = This stuff is amazing! It makes you more powerful, right? Is this normal practice here? |evolution = | hp_base = 2990 |atk_base = 1040 |def_base = 860 |rec_base = 820 | hp_lord = 4290 |atk_lord = 1390 |def_lord = 1150 |rec_lord = 1090 | hp_anima = 4732 |rec_anima = 972 |atk_breaker = 1508 |def_breaker = 1032 |def_guardian = 1268 |rec_guardian = 1031 |def_oracle = 1091 |rec_oracle = 1267 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Heir to the Sun's Courage |lsdescription = Boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is & boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 20% base boost to Atk + 0.55% boost per 1% HP remaining, 75% boost max., 2 BC fill each turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Rising Phoenix |bbdescription = 10 combo Fire attack on all foes |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 150 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 10574 |evomats1 = Fire Idol |evomats2 = Fire Pot |evomats3 = Fire Pot |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Bat Mimic |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Flying Dragon (Special Event) |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Stahn1 }}